


Nap, Interrupted

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting out of the tropical sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap, Interrupted

This is what he'd imagined when thinking about a successful career as a performer--working in exotic locations with luxurious accommodation. Changmin always wanted to travel, and although they've been to China, Taiwan, and spent a significant amount of time in Japan, this trip to Bora Bora is the first time he really feels as if he is somewhere...different. Bright sun, soft sand, and a warm sea, all signs that this is not the Asia he called home.

The shoot to this point hasn't been difficult. A few group lip-synching sessions in different wardrobe, his own solo stuff, but mostly casual footage of them playing. He gets to actually be in the water, while the rest of them have to deal with powerful toys as props. They eat dinner together on the sand in front of a couple of cameras, and the only real direction in that session occurs when they walk along the beach for the shot before. That's fun. Today, though, the real work begins. He can tell by the costuming.

"Something bothering you, Minnie-ah?" Jaejoong says softly into his ear, as much to try and unnerve him as to keep some privacy in a room full of people.

"Be careful what you wish for?" Changmin offers, turning his head to show Jaejoong a wry smile. He also holds up his clothes, to use the term loosely.

"Mmm, very sexy," Jaejoong smiles. "Looks like Junsu will have some competition today. He's very excited about getting to wear something revealing."

"What are you wearing?" Jaejoong steps back and does a turn, arms spread wide, showing off a white tank and white pants. "That's not fair," Changmin growls. "That's how you always dress."

"And he's always sexy," Yunho says quietly, slipping a quick kiss onto Jaejoong's cheek.

"Aren't you getting dressed?" Changmin asks Yunho.

"I am dressed." He slips on a pair of oversized sunglasses to complete the outfit of white pants and a white shirt. A regular white shirt. Changmin groans.

"Come on, Changmin," Yunho says, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Time to show off that tan you've been working on."

Sharing the same dressing room is standard for them, but the room they've been using in the hotel for prep has a few screens placed for a bit of privacy. Changmin takes advantage of an isolated corner to put on his own white drawstring trousers--they fit well, no complaints there--and the top. Fishnet is the term, but he's seen finer weave on real fishing nets. And he knows this garment wasn't meant to be worn closed.

He hears the rest of them being called out, so he hurries to finish dressing. When he walks back into the main part of the room, he catches his reflection in the full-length mirror. The white does set off his tan. It isn't too bad. He's gone shirtless most of the time he's been here anyway, this really isn't any different.

The rationalization works until he hears a soft throat-clearing from behind him. He shifts his view in the mirror to see Yoochun getting out of the chair that was directly in front of the screen. His eyes have that heavy look they get when he's posing for the camera, and he holds up a string of what looks like beach garbage, wooden discs and feathers. He moves in close behind Changmin.

"Here. I was told to put this on you," Yoochun says, and Changmin wonders if it's the remnants of his cold that make his voice rougher than usual. "No complaints; Junsu's wearing two kilos of metal."

Changmin can't meet Yoochun's gaze in the mirror so he looks down in pretence of studying the assortment of things handing around his neck. "You stayed to finish dressing me?"

"Actually, Jaejoong thought you might bolt. But I don't think he's ever watched you look at yourself in a mirror." Changmin turns to frown directly at Yoochun. Yoochun smiles wide before chiding, "You _know_ you're a good-looking son-of-a-bitch. Don't try luring any compliments from me. Come on." He gives a playful tap at Changmin's chest, his knuckles brushing over skin. "Time for a boat ride.

They join the others out front and when Junsu catches sight of them he rolls his eyes and sighs. Yoochun goes over and throws an arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry, you're still the sexiest."

Junsu jabs him in the ribs with his elbow. "Who's worried," he snarls, but starts to smile as Yoochun fingers the metal beads draped over his chest.

"You ready for this?" Jaejoong asks, standing beside Changmin, but looking out at the brilliant white clouds starting to dot the horizon.

"Oh, yeah," Changmin says, and gives Jaejoong a brilliant smile when he glances over. "You'd better start flexing, hyung. Even your muscles are going to have a hard time competing with me."

Jaejoong blinks at him and Yunho smiles, his hands sliding around Jaejoong's waist as he says, "Good. With three of you working extra hard, I can relax."

"I can relax too then," Yoochun says.

"And how does that make today different from every other?" Jaejoong says, eyes wide and innocent.

"I won't feel guilty about it," Yoochun replies seriously.

"And how does that make today--," Junsu starts to echo, but his screech of laughter at Yoochun's fingers in his ribs ends the thought instead.

The van pulls up and they head to the marina. As far as photoshoots go, it's a very enjoyable experience. When they aren't having to pay attention to the camera, they are on a beautiful boat on a beautiful ocean under a beautiful sky. And Changmin has to admit, he has beautiful companions. The sunlight catches the red highlights in Jaejoong's hair and he's taken Changmin seriously about the flexing, showing off the impressive lines of his body. Yunho looks very sophisticated all in linen. Yoochun is probably the only man Changmin knows who could wear pink sunglasses, and still look like the coolest thing on the planet. And somewhere between the hotel and the ocean, Junsu has become exotic.

Changmin doesn't bother to compete. He just tries to let his contentment show for the camera. It isn't hard, the only thing that could make his life any better is if he had someone to whisper in his ear, a waist he could slip his arm around, lips to kiss. His hyungs have been taking advantage of the romantic setting, solidifying the "couples" that management has created in a way that wouldn't be endorsed. Changmin tries to stay out of their way, even if it leaves him alone more often then he's recently been used to. He can handle it, and it's enough to see them all so happy.

With the shoot on the boat finished, the main part of the video is done. They will stay for three more days in case something needs to be re-shot, and to give them all a chance to have a real holiday since they've travelled so far. All of them play in the pool in the morning and have a delicious lunch on the patio poolside. Yoochun and Junsu go to show each other the toys they've learned to love during the shoot, and Changmin heads up to their suite. He finds a book and stretches out on a lounge on their balcony, giving Jaejoong and Yunho a measure of privacy if they decide to...get out of the sun, as they've been putting it.

The next thing he knows, a hand is shaking his shoulder.

"Come on, Minnie-ah. It's not good to sleep in the sun like this. Come inside."

Changmin wakes up enough for Jaejoong to get him out of the chair, but doesn't bother to open his eyes as his hyung leads him inside. He lets his t-shirt be stripped from him and sighs at the cool sheets against his skin as he sinks onto the bed. He's almost asleep again when he feels the mattress shift and breath against his shoulder.

"He smells like sunshine," Yunho says, and Jaejoong laughs softly. Changmin opens his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling, then turns his head to see Yunho on the next pillow. Jaejoong is lying behind Yunho, propped up on his elbow as he pokes at Yunho's cheek.

"We're napping, Yunho."

"What? Now?!"

"You loved the idea when it was just me."

"Yeah, but...."

"But?"

"I've never realized how extraordinarily cruel you are, Joongie-ah."

"Then you haven't been paying attention, hyung," Changmin says, his voice still thick with sleep.

"You!" Jaejoong moves his finger from Yunho's cheek to point at Changmin. "I could have left you to roast."

"You could have taken me to my own bed, too."

"You can still go," Yunho says softly, while running his fingers up Changmin's arm just as softly. "Or you can stay and nap. Or you can just...stay."

"And get out of the sun?" Changmin asks, and his voice seems to be having difficulty waking up.

"I vote for nap. Because that's what I brought him here for." Yunho turns over to look Jaejoong square in the eye. "I want to make that clear," Jaejoong says, straight-faced.

"So noted. And you can nap. Changmin's bed is empty." The look on Yunho's face as he turns back to Changmin makes it a question, and Changmin nods in answer.

"I like my bed," Jaejoong pouts.

Yunho is getting closer, slowly, steadily. "It's very nice," Changmin agrees. He doesn't realize his heart is pounding until Yunho's hand rests on his chest and he can feel the pressure of the thud against Yunho's palm.

"You're sure?" Yunho asks, making Changmin lift his head to keep the distance closing. To capture Yunho's lips in a soft, clinging kiss as an answer.

It takes Changmin wrapping his fingers around Yunho's nape for Yunho to finally accept the answer, and start to give a bit of guidance in the kiss. He's not leading, but encouraging, making suggestions, until finally Changmin gets it.

He's certain he got the message right when there's no resistance as he rolls them over. When Yunho purrs low and soft in the back of his throat. When he buries his hand in Changmin's hair. When he pushes on Changmin's hip, another suggestion that Changmin is more than happy to follow. He shifts his weight up onto the leg braced between Yunho's thighs and brings their bodies into better contact. Yunho's hand on the small of his back presses them close, and Changmin has to break their kiss to remember how to breathe.

"About time," Jaejoong whispers in his ear, and nudges him over just enough to get at Yunho's mouth himself. Changmin averts his eyes out of habit, but then remembers this isn't a stolen kiss he's helping cover. This is one being shared. With him.

He looks back just as the kiss breaks, and Jaejoong lifts his head, ending up nose to nose with Changmin. With what can only be described as a growl, Jaejoong pounces, knocking Changmin off Yunho and flat onto his back with the strength of the kiss.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Yunho says, pushing Jaejoong off of his chest and back to the other side of the bed. "I thought you were napping."

"It looked...nice," Jaejoong says, contritely.

"It was nice. Very nice. And now you've terrified him." Changmin snorts at the description, so Yunho amends, "Startled?"

"Startled is accurate," Changmin says. "But I recover very quickly." He rolls back onto his side and Yunho brings his hand back up to thread his fingers in Changmin's hair. Changmin closes his eyes and leans into the touch. He gets his fair share of companionable pats and hugs, but this is different. This touch is purely for sensual pleasure. He could...he is getting used to this very quickly.

"Will you accept my apology?" Jaejoong asks, leaning over Yunho again.

"Ah." Yunho puts up his other hand to hold Jaejoong back.

"I'll come and get it," Changmin says. Yunho moves his hand from Changmin's hair to around his back as Changmin pushes himself up onto his hand to lean over Yunho's chest. Jaejoong is being good and staying put, but with his lips barely parted, his cheeks faintly flushed, and his eyes very dark, it's as if he's physically dragging Changmin closer.

Jaejoong's lips are a soft as they look; Changmin couldn't tell from the last kiss. He lingers on the surface, enjoying the softness, the warmth, and then Jaejoong's small whimpers and panted breaths. He's never thought he'd want to be a tease, but he can see the appeal in the practice. There is a thrill of power in knowing that he's the one evoking these quiet sounds of need. Then Jaejoong lifts his hands to Changmin's jaw and leans, and Changmin feels like he's falling. The little sounds of need are coming from him now as Jaejoong turns from warm to hot, from soft to strong. He's not pushing, but opening up and drawing Changmin in and melting him.

"Damn," Yunho breathes. He slides his hand down Changmin's back and over the curve of ass and hip.

Changmin sucks in a breath against Jaejoong's mouth and realizes that his erection is pressed against Yunho's side, and Yunho must feel it. It's suddenly clear that this isn't going to be just a few heated kisses. He backs up a bit more, running his tongue over his lips and letting his eyelids droop as Yunho presses on the top of his hipbone.

"Yunnie, what are you doing?" Jaejoong asks quietly. "And why aren't you doing it to me, too?"

"Because I'd rather do this to you." Yunho reaches up and hooks a finger in Jaejoong's tank, pulling him down into what sounds like a very wet kiss. He whispers a few words in Jaejoong's ear before letting go, and Jaejoong nods in response. Then he slips his fingertips into the waistband of Changmin's shorts, tugging a bit. "Min?"

Changmin turns his head to look directly at Yunho. "Kiss me like that." He tries to control his return to the mattress, but Yunho's hand moves back up to his shoulders to hold him and Yunho turns to meet him and then it's all tongue and teeth and hot and, oh god, Jaejoong's fingers on the front of his shorts. Changmin gasps, pulling his head back, but Yunho continues to spread liquid lightning along his jaw and down his throat, Yunho's mouth sending an electric current straight to Changmin's cock.

"Damn half-naked photoshoots," Yunho snarls as Changmin feels the edge of teeth on his skin.

"There are spots the camera won't see," Jaejoong says, his fingers sliding into Changmin's waistband this time. "Can I?" he asks. Changmin nods.

He has second thoughts when his shorts are halfway down his thighs, but it's too late by then, as Jaejoong strips them off the rest of the way in a single pull. Yunho continues to mouth his way down Changmin's chest, and his intention becomes very clear. When he tries to shift farther down the bed, Changmin holds him by the shoulders.

"No." Changmin shakes his head and tries to smile.

Yunho slides his hands along Changmin's ribs, likely meant to calm him, but it has the opposite effect. "We don't expect you to--"

"That's not.... Well, maybe a little, but...."

"No need to explain," Jaejoong says, from over Yunho's shoulder. He reaches over to Changmin's waist, holding him still as Yunho moves closer. Yunho, naked and hard, presses up against him, and Changmin closes his eyes and clenches his jaw. Coming from this would kill him. Death by embarrassment.

"Sometimes you're too sexy for your own good, Jung Yunho," Jaejoong whispers. Changmin opens his eyes again to see Jaejoong take the edge of Yunho's ear between his teeth, and hear Yunho gasp, and feel the other reaction.

"Whatever you say, Jaejoong, just don't stop."

Changmin suddenly understands--real understanding, in his gut not just his head--a vital aspect of this fooling around business. How you make the other person feel is just as significant as what you're feeling yourself. He knew this before, but more as a rule of polite conduct. Now he gets it. The thrill he got from making Jaejoong whimper was more than just a power trip. He can see that Jaejoong is getting just as turned on from making Yunho gasp and pant as Changmin was from being touched and kissed. He wants to do that. He wants to be the one to make Yunho's eyes close, his lips part, and his skin flush.

He puts his hand on Yunho's hip for leverage and shifts even closer, fitting against Yunho's body so that even a slight movement of his hips should provide some friction. His fingertips skim against Jaejoong's skin and he can't help lingering, moving his whole hand onto Jaejoong's waist, up his side. He watches the path he's making up to Jaejoong's shoulder and sees then that he's being watched as well, even as Jaejoong leaves a mark for the camera not to see on the back of Yunho's neck.

All it takes is for Changmin to lick his lips and Jaejoong is there again, wetting them for him and far more thoroughly. This kiss is closer to the first one, but Changmin is prepared this time. He pushes with as much force as Jaejoong, and Changmin would say that the battle ends in a draw.

"You're in trouble now," Jaejoong whispers into Yunho's ear.

Yunho laughs breathlessly. "Stuck between the two of you, trouble is impossible to avoid."

"Were we just insulted?" Changmin asks.

Jaejoong thinks a moment. "Possibly. But now is not the time to worry about it."

Changmin nods in agreement; then, since Jaejoong has showed him how it's done, he kisses Yunho. Yunho's small gasp of surprise is almost as arousing as the complete surrender he feels as he deepens the kiss, going wherever Yunho will let him, which is everywhere. He keeps his hand still on Yunho's jaw, except for a slight brush of fingertips just in front of Yunho's ear. The skin is so soft there, as soft as the skin that rubs against his belly as he shifts his hips. He feels the further opening of Yunho's jaw under his hand and under his mouth. Then Yunho pushes back, the implication of their hips moving together much like Jaejoong's kiss. He thinks he might lose this battle, though.

He breaks away, looking into Yunho's warm, dark eyes. Yunho's hand moves on his ribs again, and again the heat spreads out over his skin, aching for more of that touch. Yunho hasn't stopped moving his hips, so Changmin puts his hand on Yunho's chest, hoping that will be enough of a clue. It seems to work.

"You okay?" Yunho asks.

"Trying not to embarrass myself, hyung."

"Not possible." Jaejoong leans in and kisses Changmin, catching his lip in a quick bite before letting go. "Come on, Yunho. Stop being a lazy ass, and make Changmin come. I want to see it. I want to hear it."

"You want lots of things," Yunho says, with a smirk on his lips and a full smile in his eyes.

"I want everything," Jaejoong growls, through his own grin. "And if I have to come over there to get it, I will."

Yunho pulls out from under Jaejoong's arm and rolls Changmin flat onto the bed, using his own body as a shield against Jaejoong's evil intentions. "He's just a boy! Have some pity!" Changmin can feel the laughter in Yunho's belly, even as he manages to keep it off his face.

"Then get on with it," Jaejoong commands with a flourish, as he stretches out on the bed beside them. That he's been enjoying himself is very clear.

It's the first time that Changmin has looked at any of them naked, and Jaejoong is beautifully proportioned everywhere. It is just a small reach to settle Jaejoong's erection in the palm of his hand, his fingers curling around to tease at the base.

"Good idea," Yunho pants, and Changmin feels fingers wrap around his own cock, holding him against Yunho's as their lead dancer does what he does best. God, the man can move.

Changmin gives into it then, pushing his head into the pillow and letting out a groan that comes from the base of his spine. Jaejoong flexes into his hand, faint vocalizations on the edge of his panted breaths. Then Changmin arches off the bed, liquid warmth coating his groin as Yunho gives a sharp cry. Jaejoong curls up around Changmin's shoulder as he comes onto Changmin's wrist. Changmin's not sure what's more shocking, that he's coming in the company of his two hyungs or that he's coming last.

Yunho doesn't quite collapse on top of him, but he braces himself on his elbows and rests his head on Changmin's chest, his breath like a steady breeze over Changmin's damp skin. Jaejoong says, "Don't move," and Yunho snorts. Changmin agrees. No problem with that request.

A warm, moist cloth runs over his sticky hand, followed by the swipe of a dry towel. As Yunho rolls back onto the bed, Jaejoong asks, "You didn't get a drop on you, did you?"

"Maybe a drop." Yunho takes the dry towel and give himself a quick wipe as Jaejoong sops up the mess on Changmin's stomach. Again a shocking revelation, that Changmin isn't the least bit embarrassed by the attention. He smiles at Yunho as Jaejoong goes back to the bathroom to get rid of the cloths, and is rewarded. He closes his eyes during the sleepy kiss and doesn't bother to open them again.

"What are you doing?" Jaejoong asks, poking at Changmin.

"I'm finishing my nap."

"You need to be insulted by this," Jaejoong says, poking at Yunho from the sound of it. Changmin has to slit his eyes open to check; he's right.

"No, I don't." Yunho settles his head onto the pillow beside Changmin, his chin resting on Changmin's shoulder. Jaejoong huffs, and sits against the headboard with his arms crossed.

"He'll mellow out soon. He's never sleepy afterwards," Yunho mutters.

"Never? Why not?"

"I don't know. But it means we never argue about who does clean-up."

"That was nice."

"Mm." Yunho kisses Changmin's shoulder. "You still smell like sunshine."

"Does he?" Jaejoong says, climbing over Yunho.

"Joongie-ah, watch your knees! There's room on the other side."

Jaejoong ends up lying half on top of Changmin, his face buried in Changmin's neck, his hand in Yunho's hair. "I think he smells lightly roasted. Good thing we basted him."

Changmin's too relaxed to do anything but laugh. He feels Jaejoong smile against his neck as his hyungs finally settle down for their delayed nap.

This isn't what he'd imagined their friendships would be like when he started with this group. He never considered any sort of relationship with another man, but these guys are different. As different as Bora Bora is from Korea. And he's always wanted to travel.


End file.
